Power Rangers Relationship Difficulties
by Kindred Isa
Summary: Follows Stupid Risks. Tommy and Jason's relationship hits a crisis point. This story is a bit dark, contains spanking, angst and sexual activity.


**Relationship Difficulties**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and we're not making any money from this fic

**Authors:** Kindred Isa/ Cat

**Summary:** Follows Stupid Risks. Tommy and Jason's relationship hits a crisis point

**Warning(s):** Spanking; spoilers; violence; lots and lots of angst

**Author's Note:** There is a sex scene in this fiction.

Jason parked the jeep outside the theatre, and cast a glance at his watch, biting at his lip. He was a couple of minutes late; but hopefully, that wouldn't be a problem. The traffic had been worse than he'd anticipated.

Getting out of the jeep, Jason looked around, and spotted a teenager wearing a green shirt. He recognised his boyfriend, and hurried towards Tommy. "Hey, Tommy... Sorry, I'm a little late."

Tommy was busy leaning against the wall when the jeep pulled up with his eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses. The teenager actually rolled his eyes when the other boy came up to him. "Yeah, you're pretty damn late, Jason. One would think you didn't want to go out with me." He moved towards the theatre and yawned. "Let's get this over with, shall we, so I can have a shower afterwards so I don't  
smell like you."

Jason paused, and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Tommy... What are you talking about? Come on, I'm not that late. We're not gonna miss the movie." He reached out to take Tommy's hand. "Don't be mad."

The other teenager backed away as if Jason's hand were poison, with a bit of a sneer on his handsome face. "Yeah, we wouldn't want to be alone in the dark together. Any of that mushy crap and I'll throw up. Let's just get this movie over with so I don't have to see your fat ass again till Monday." He headed towards the theatre, leaving his dumbfounded boyfriend standing there. "Come on, fatass, or we'll miss the movie, and then you'll be whining all night about it; or maybe write in your diary how I got you all gooey inside?"

Although he tried to stay calm, Jason stepped forward and grabbed his boyfriend's shoulder, pulling Tommy round to face him. "What's with you, Tommy? This was your idea."

"Yeah; and we know how great my ideas turn out, don't we?" Tommy reached up and pushed Jason away from him, hard enough to make the other boy stumble to the ground, and actually ended up laughing. He loved the expression that his boyfriend gave him, and he crouched down to help him up, only to push him again. "Awww, what's the matter, Jason? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Damn." The curse escaped forcefully from Jason as he scrambled to his feet, stepping back from his boyfriend. "What happened, Tommy? One of those monsters grab you while you were waiting for me?"

"Not exactly." He smirked and shrugged, removing his sunglasses, folded them, and placed them in his backpack. "No need for these anymore, is there, red ranger?" He spoke quietly enough that only Jason heard that. "I guess you can say I had a change of heart...Awww; you're not scared of me now, are you? I thought you loved me, baby." Tommy smiled and gave Jason a hard kick to his stomach. "Aiyah." He leaned against a lamppost and laughed, enjoying the way he could make the red  
ranger hurt both physically and emotionally. "Opps. Are you drunk or something, because you can't seem to stay on your feet. Man, you are pathetic - just like the last time. Could have killed you if your stupid friends and that has-been hadn't cheated."

Jason gritted his teeth, and fought the pain in his stomach from the kick. "I'm not gonna fight you, Tommy." Well, he didn't want to... but it was starting to look like he might not have a choice. Almost unconsciously, his hand moved to his morpher, even as he moved back out of Tommy's reach.

"Oh no you don't, babycakes." Tommy grinned and kicked Jason's hand to keep him from morphing at that moment, tilting his head, enjoying the power he now showed over his boyfriend. "Do you really want to fight me, baby? I will win and then I will kill you...You know that already, so why fight? Just surrender and I might make your death easy on you. It'll be nice and quick. You fight, and you die slowly and very painfully. Your choice, baby."

Jason pretended to consider that, even as he refused to fight back. "Well now, you know me... I'll fight to defend myself only, but I won't surrender. If you're going to kill me anyway, why should I?" He was playing a dangerous game, baiting his boyfriend – but he was hoping that Zordon and Alpha would get a lock on his position and find out what was happening.

The boy watched his former friend with a snarl on his face, ready to destroy him in a moment's notice only to gasp, feeling a strange tingling. Realizing what was going on, Tommy roared in his outrage, suddenly disappearing from the street and into the control room. Silver threads surrounding him, Tommy snarled and tried to get out of the energy cage. "NO! THIS WON'T HOLD ME LONG THIS TIME; AND WHEN I GET OUT, YOU ALL WILL PAY!" He winced when he touched the field, pacing like a furious tiger.

Jason winced, rubbing at his stomach. It hurt, but the physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional pain he was feeling. It took a few moments, but he finally managed to beam himself to the control room. "Zordon, can you help him?" he asked desperately.

"I'm afraid that, without knowing exactly what was done to him, it will take a while," Zordon replied. "Try to keep focused, Jason."

Jason said nothing – just glanced at his caged boyfriend.

Tommy continued to pace the cage furious and then suddenly smiled coldly, moving closer to the beams. "You are postponing the inevitable, you know. I will get out of here, and then I will destroy you all and then Angel Grove." He charged the cage door and grunted in pain as it shocked him. "This is only going to end badly for you all."

Jason took a step nearer to the cage. "You're not going to find that so easy. I beat you once; I can do it again. I won't let you win – you hear me?" He looked into Tommy's eyes, but it wasn't the evil Tommy he was talking to. He was speaking to the good Tommy, who he was sure, was still in there somewhere – just unable to break free.

Tommy laughed at that comment, delighting in Jason's inner turmoil. ''And who will stop me? You? I doubt you'd fight me. Too busy pining for me."

"Not for you," Jason replied grimly. "I would be quite happy never to see you again." He turned to look at Zordon and Alpha. "I need to be alone for a few moments; work off some frustrations. Let me know if you come up with anything."

Tommy just laughed at Jason, finding this very amusing. "Oh, really? As I remember, you cheated the last time I tried to kill you; but that won't happen this time." He then moved closer to the cage's crackling energy. "You may have destroyed the sword that last time, but getting your meek little Tommy back won't be that easy this time. You will all be destroyed, and then I'll destroy Angel Grove. You can't stop me this time, and all of you will die."

"We'll see," Jason said grimly. "You won't find me that easy to defeat." With that, he teleported away.

When he got to the youth centre, Jason was relieved that there wasn't anyone he knew there. He took out his frustrations on the punching bag, using it as he tried not to think about what his boyfriend was like now.

Tommy smirked and, with a touch to the device on his wrist, he too disappeared after Jason, leaving the command centre. Once he appeared at the youth centre, the teenager surveyed the room, heading towards Jason; slowly sauntering behind him. His eyes glowed green for a moment before they returned to their normal brown. He shook his head to clear it, but a cruel smile returned to replace the  
sudden frown on his young, handsome face. He struck Jason from behind, fully intent on showing the arrogant ranger that his days truly were numbered this time; and began to wonder if, once Jason was defeated; his Empress would let him keep the former red ranger as a pet.

Jason jerked when he was struck from behind, and immediately whirled round, narrowing his eyes at Tommy. "You escaped." He knew his boyfriend would have eventually, but had thought it would take a little longer at least. He also knew that he couldn't morph here; or let on that he and Tommy were currently anything but friends.

He just hoped that Zordon and Alpha would be able to imprison Tommy once more, before even more damage was caused.

Tommy nearly laughed at the expression from Jason on his early escape. "Yeah. Not like it was too hard to escape the old windbag and walking tin can." He stalked around Jason, almost appraising him like a lion stalking its prey. "Mmm, can definitely see what I saw in you before my Empress released me once again. You could join me, Jason, and spare yourself the agony of defeat."

"No, thanks. I prefer to do what's right." Jason circled as Tommy moved round him, unwilling to let the other stand at his back.

Tommy groaned and rolled his eyes, moving closer to blow in Jason's ear with a wicked gleam in the chocolate orbs. "Oh, really? Why the heck to do you want to do what is considered right by the humans anyway? Being evil is actually a lot more freeing and heck of a lot more fun." He inched to the left and subtly grabbed Jason's butt cheek, squeezing it. "I can make you enjoy being with me;  
and I could take you either way, Jason. It is better and far less painful to just surrender to me. Leave the pesky do-gooders and join me and my Empress."

Jason shook his head slowly, moving out of Tommy's reach. "I won't surrender – not to you, not to anyone." His eyes narrowed, Jason tried to remember that this was his boyfriend; but it was hard not to see past the evil facade.

"Pity. Well, you had your chance, gorgeous; and now you and all of Angel Grove will pay." His eyes flashed green in his anger at being rejected by Jason, stalking out of the youth centre, determined to make them all pay. He walked to a secluded area and took out his morpher. "Dragonzord." In a flash of green, Tommy transformed into the green ranger once again, feeling the evil and power surging  
through his body. "Ohhh yes...It's been far too long." His hands clenched into fists, and he took out his dagger to summon his old friend from its slumber. As the dragonzord began to emerge, heading towards him, Tommy blinked and shook his head, hesitating for a moment. He suddenly ordered the zord to attack the youth centre with its tail, leaping up onto it. "NOW ALL ANGEL GROVE WILL PAY AND BOW DOWN TO EMPRESS RITA AND EMPEROR ZED!"

Jason raced out of the youth centre after Tommy, but was unable to prevent the other from summoning his dragonzord. Cursing under his breath, Jason morphed – and then called the other Power Rangers. "Guys, I need you. Tommy's gone bad again. He wants to destroy the youth centre. We need to stop him."

Almost as soon as Jason had finished speaking, there were four flashes of colour – and the other Power Rangers appeared around him. They quickly morphed, and then summoned the zords.

Seeing the other rangers joining the party with their zords, Tommy laughed and spoke. "Well, Well look who decided to join the party. Welcome to the end of the power rangers."

Kimberly couldn't believe it when she saw the dragonzord; much less that Tommy had turned evil and was attacking the city. "T...Tommy...We can help you like the last time. You don't want to do this."

"Ohhh but I do, pink ranger. Why would I stop when I'm having so much fun? Besides, there is nothing you can do to stop me." He leaned forward and smirked. "Oooohhh, you getting mad at me again, red ranger? Planning to punish me again, boyfriend?"

Jason ignored Tommy's taunts, and activated the megazord sequence. "He's not the Tommy we know anymore," he told the others once they were inside the megazord. "We need to disable him as quickly and efficiently as possible."

"Last time he turned evil, breaking his sword turned him good again," Billy said. "Could something like that work this time?"

"I doubt it will be that easy," Jason replied grimly.

Tommy began to fight the megazord as he continued to taunt the power rangers, delighting in how sparks flew from their zord at the hits he scored on them. He grunted a few times as well when his zord was hit; and when they summoned the sword, the boy knew he was in trouble. He didn't feel any fear, but he knew that this could be a hard battle. He only feared failure knowing he would be severely  
punished by his Empress and Emperor for failing them in defeating the power rangers. He was concentrating on battle when the power rangers gave him a hard knock, sending the green power ranger from his zord. Tommy let out a yelp as the Dragonzord fell to its side, jolting him from the metallic creature. He landed hard to his side in a grunt with his zord now useless for the moment. "Uhhnnn!"

Tommy looked at his zord, his eyes wide realizing he may be in a bit of trouble now, swallowing any fear down as he inched to get up and face his foes. He had nearly defeated them once, and he would do the job this time.

As soon as Tommy fell from the zord, Jason stood up. "I'm going down there."

"Need help?" Zack asked.

"Nah... I'm good." With that, Jason leaped out of the megazord, landing lightly on the ground in front of Tommy and immediately punching the other boy, not giving Tommy a chance to react.

Tommy did his best to fight back when the red ranger started to fight him, getting in some punches himself; but it seemed he'd angered Jason enough to fuel the fight. The green ranger panted and groaned more than a few times at the punches, punching and kicking back. He even began to taunt Jason again once he had the upper hand, holding the red ranger in a head-lock, actually smacking his  
red clad ass once and kicking him down, going for his dagger and dragging it along the other boy's chest, sending Jason flying. "What are you going to do, red ranger? You can't defeat me; and you can't punish me this time, baby."

Jason winced with the pain from the dagger, and stumbled back, trying to get his bearings. He could see that this wasn't working too well, and he almost called the others for help. Instead, though, he threw himself into the battle with even more determination, lashing out with a kick, and then following that with several punches. He kept on the offensive, not giving Tommy a chance to fight back.

Tommy tried to fight back, but after a while, he was unable to make any ground; panting when the red ranger knocked him to the ground with a blaster to his chest. "Do it!" He was instead shocked when Jason put the dagger away and dragged him to his feet, enough to give him one hard knock to the stomach.

As Tommy doubled over from the hard strike, Jason grabbed him and put the boy over his shoulder, porting away to a secluded area.

Tommy grunted as he fell onto a bed and realized that they were at Jason's house and in his bedroom. "What the heck is this? You in the mood to play, Red Ranger?"

Jason grabbed Tommy once more, and dragged him to his feet. "Hardly. Don't tell me you're not getting it." He sat down, pulling Tommy down and wrestling him over his lap, using his fists when he couldn't get Tommy where he wanted.

The green ranger's eyes widened in complete shock when he was pulled up and forced bent over the red ranger's lap. He struggled to fight his foe, and grunted when the final punch got the boy unable to resist, finally landing over Jason's lap. "What the heck are you doing?" Tommy struggled again, not giving up or surrendering. Jason couldn't be serious that he was going to spank the green ranger? How dare he spank Empress Rita's prized warrior?

"Like I said... you should be getting it." Jason shook his head as he pulled the green ranger closer to his body, and then started swatting the lycra-covered bottom across his lap.

At the first spank, Tommy let out a grunt and started to try and fight his way off Jason's lap not wanting to be spanked. "No!" He found he was held fast but that didn't stop the struggles and punches that were directed at the red ranger.

Jason ignored the struggles and punches, simply pulling Tommy tighter against him and smacking even harder with his hand.

Of course, Jason only planned out this far... He won't know what to do next.

The green ranger refused to make any noise except for a few grunts and growls while his bottom was being heated up to an uncomfortable temperature. "Aghhh! You will pay for this red ranger! I will kill you and all the others...Mark my words!"

"Brave words from someone over my knee getting a spanking." There was nothing funny about this situation, though, and Jason simply continued – with no idea of what he was going to do next.

The pain was getting worse and the boy struggled only to find himself still trapped. The pain and the heat soon got too much for the green ranger and to his horror, tears silently began to fall. Tommy struggled with his anger and the pain only to finally give up. As the boy finally gave in and sobbed, there was a green flash and the boy's green ranger visage disappeared leaving Tommy powered down getting a spanking in his pants. Tears still fell as memories flashed through his mind at horrified at what he'd done. He could only cry hard and screamed at the violation he once again endured. "AGHHHH NOOOO!"

Jason paused mid-swing, and slowly dropped his hand, letting it rest on the other boy's bottom. "Tommy?" Had it worked? He could guess what caused that scream...

Hearing the voice and the sting to his bottom once again with the hand resting on his sore cheeks, Tommy frowned. "J...Jase? What's going on?"

"Are you back?" Jason asked quietly. "If I let you up, are you going to try and attack me?" Cautious – but with good reason.

"You mean from that green monster? Yeah baby...Kind of almost wish I wasn't after what I've done..." The boy couldn't finish as fresh tears began to fall once again. His heart aching as the memories came flooding at him like a huge tidal wave. "Jason...What have...I...I...done?"

Jason let go of Tommy's arm, and lightly rubbed his back as he waited to see if his boyfriend was going to get up or not. "You didn't do that much damage." Not to Angel Grove, anyway...

"But I attacked you and the others again...I destroyed the youth centre with the dragonzord and I...I hurt you...I...I..." Tommy was unable to finish as white hot tears fell and he began to sob hysterically. "No...Don't stop Jase...finish please...I hurt you and don't want you to stop."

"Not like this." Jason powered down, and pulled Tommy into a tight hug.

Tommy held onto his boyfriend sobbing in his arms as what he had done continued to haunt him as it had before when he and Jason had first started to date. "I...I'm s...so s...sorry...wanted him to stop but...c...couldn't. Didn't mean w...what...I...said...l...love you Jase..."

"I know. I love you too, Tommy. I know it wasn't you. Shh... I've got you." Jason held onto his boyfriend with all his strength. "I missed you, love."

Tommy continued to softly sob in his arms. "You forgive me?" His voice was soft and filled with guilt at his past actions. "L...Love you too...Tried to stop myself and hurt even saying those things...missed you too...I ...couldn't stop them at the theatre Jase...too many of them to defeat got grabbed and then don't remember after fighting Goldar in the cell that we fought in...defeated then was there again facing you...as **HIM**."

"I forgive you." Jason kissed him. "I know it wasn't you. But I have to say, I was getting desperate." He lightly touched the communicator. "I need to let the others know that it's all right now. I sort of left them hanging."

Tommy returned the kiss tasting his own salty tears and nodded cuddled into his boyfriend's arms. "K...Kay...Was hoping you'd save me from him Jase...Glad you finally decided to do this and see if it worked but my butt does hurt."

"I know. But it's not the worst spanking you received." Jason smiled, but there was still the shadow of hurt from the things that had been said and done. Still holding onto Tommy, he spoke into the communicator. "Hey, guys. Sorry to leave you hanging like that. Tommy's back to normal, but he's not really up to seeing anyone right now."

The communicator crackled with Zack's voice: "Need a hand there?"

"No, we're good." Jason ended the call and sighed.

Tommy smiled a little at that and chewed his lower lip. "Yeah, defiantly had worse. I'm just glad you didn't belt me when I was evil but almost wish you had. I'd probably be sore but feel better."

Jason looked seriously at Tommy. "Do you need me to continue? I don't want the same thing that happened last time. I don't want to see you hurt yourself again."

Remembering how it had been when he had the nightmares and punched his locker, Tommy nodded sniffling. "Please...keep the nightmares away Jason? Don't want to go through this again. I hurt you Jase..."

"I love you, Tommy." Jason kissed his forehead, and then continued, "I want you to tell me what you think you deserve."

Tommy once again found himself bent over his boyfriend's lap after his Jason told him he loved him. "Because I hurt you and the others...I destroyed a building and just want to the nightmares to stay away."

Jason nodded slowly, rubbing Tommy's back. "But do you think a simple hand spanking is going to be enough? What sort of spanking do you think you need, Tommy?"

"Just make it hurt Jase...I need it to hurt and make them go away...make HIM go away. I deserve a hard one and want it to hurt."

Jason nodded slowly, and ran his hand over Tommy's bottom. "It'll hurt, Tommy," he promised. "But I love you... so much. And, yeah – what happened hurt. But I know it wasn't you." With those words, he began spanking once more.

Tommy grunted as the spanking continued but he needed this. He needed the pain and needed Jason to give him that but more importantly he needed forgiveness. He felt loved when Jason took the time and care to spank him when asked but also when he needed it.

Jason continued the spanking, before realising that it was hurting his hand to swat over his boyfriend's pants. "Can you stand?" he asked, pausing. "I need to take your pants down."

Tommy sniffed and looked at his boyfriend with his face wet with tears of pain and his guilt. He nodded and with some help got up, hissing a little as he did so.

Jason embraced Tommy briefly, and then pulled his pants down, following those with Tommy's underwear. He then pulled his boyfriend back over his knees, and resumed swatting Tommy's now bare bottom.

"Ouch" Tommy whimpered but didn't make any moves to stop his boyfriend from spanking him having needed this. He continued to cry until he couldn't sob any longer. "S...sss...Sorry Jase...so s...sorry...llll...love you."

"I know. I love you too." Jason paused, resting his hand on Tommy's red bottom. "Do you need my belt?"

As much as Tommy had hated the belt the last time he had been spanked, the boy nodded sadly wanting to cry again. "It hurts...did too much to not need it...I hate it but...nightmares w...will...c...come b...back."

Jason nodded, and shifted Tommy on his lap slightly so that he could undo his belt from around his waist and double it over in his hand. He paused briefly, and then brought the belt down hard.

Tommy let out a loud yelp when the belt struck his very red and sore bottom unable to help his cries as Jason laid down the leather on him. He needed it and didn't beg him to stop until the sixth stroke unable to take it anymore. "STOP! JASE...CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE! PLEASE BABY!"

Immediately, Jason dropped the belt onto the floor, and pulled Tommy into his arms, hugging him as hard as he could.

The teenager sobbed in his boyfriend's arms and like before when he had gotten the belt to his bared bottom, the boy soon cried himself to sleep. The nightmares stayed away for the time-being but Tommy was terrified that they may indeed return. He felt loved, cared for and forgiven in Jason's warm loving strong arms even after a painful butt walloping.

Jason pulled Tommy against him, situating his boyfriend so that no weight rested on his sore bottom. Then, Jason closed his eyes, and just held Tommy while they slept.

The morning light was what woke Tommy up the next morning still resting in Jason's arms. He blinked tired brown eyes and looked around him only to smile cuddling into his boyfriend's arms feeling safe before he began to kiss Jason's lips and then neck.

"Hmm?" Jason woke up, and smiled when he realised what Tommy was. "Morning, love. How did you sleep?" His hand drifted down to Tommy's bottom, resting there lightly as if to check how that was feeling.

Tommy groaned against Jason's neck when he felt the contact to his bottom. It hurt but also felt good wanting more, squirming a little on his lap. "Hurts...want more...touch me more there? Feels good..."

Jason smirked, and kissed Tommy's head as he began gently rubbing his boyfriend's bottom, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. "How's that?"

That caused the boy to groan again loving the way Jason rubbed his sore bottom. "Uhhhh...that feels really good Jase."

"Glad to hear it." Jason kissed Tommy again. "I take it the nightmares didn't come?" He continued to rub Tommy's bottom as he spoke.

"Mmm no baby...Oooohh don't you stop that. One of these days I want you to make love to me soon Jase. I felt safe in your arms last night." Tommy returned the kiss and blushed at his admission of wanting to have sex soon.

Maybe when your bottom's a little less sore, hm?" Jason teased. "But do you think we should try to have a date first?"

Tommy chewed his lower lip and smiled. "Yeah maybe we can have a date soon but we have been together for a long time baby. I really want to give myself to you soon Jase."

And it'll be soon," Jason promised. He put his hand to his chest, and groaned softly. "I forgot about that dagger wound... It's not deep, but I should probably treat it."

Tommy gasped and looked at his boyfriend urgently lifting the shirt before removing it completely. "Ohhh baby...I am so sorry." He whimpered and began to kiss the hurt flesh before licking at it trying to make Jason feel better.

"Hey..." Jason wrapped his arms around Tommy, cradling him close. "We're cool, okay? This wasn't your doing."

"Yes it was. It was my body, and my arm that struck you with that dagger Jase. Please just let me make it feel better?"

"Well, I'm not sure this is the correct way..." Jason grinned at Tommy. "But now you get to play doctor for me, Tommy." He kissed his boyfriend, trying to make Tommy see that he didn't blame him at all.

Tommy smiled a little but was more concerned with making Jason's pain go away. "I don't know how to treat the wound but it seems you have another problem down um there like I do." He blushed a little before climbing off to gather a clean cloth and some warm water gently cleaning the wound the best he can. "Tell me if I'm hurting you." He whispered, climbing back onto Jason's lap.

Jason slipped his hand behind Tommy's neck, and lightly kneaded the skin there. "You're not hurting me, Tommy. I'm just glad I have you back, and that you're safe."

"Glad to be back...I hate being him. He frightens me Jason because I know he is a part of me forever. What if he gets back out again and hurts you even more than he has before?"

"If he gets out again, I know how to deal with him now," Jason said. His hand drifted lower, moving over Tommy's back, as he studied his boyfriend with concern. "I know I landed some pretty painful punches and kicks... Are you very bruised?"

"I survive Jase...I'm sore but it was in the fight for good so I'm willing to bare them but you need to kiss them all better." Tommy grinned and went back to cleaning his boyfriend's sore chest. "I did a number on you this time baby."

Jason smiled at Tommy. "Point them out to me, and I'll be happy to." He then sighed. "You know, the physical pain wasn't that bad... Your evil side sure knew what to say to hurt me, though."

The other teenager visibly winced when he heard that his dark side really was able to hurt his boyfriend. "I'm so sorry baby...Guess he really enjoys hurting us both."

"I'm not sure what he was trying to do," Jason said, frowning a little. "Perhaps trying to separate us... It seemed to be mostly me he was focused on."

"Actually he was trying to beat you down and wanted to keep you as um well a pet. Think my feelings were inside him too and he wanted you only much bolder about it than I am."

Jason grimaced slightly. "He came close on the beating down part."

Tommy frowned at that and gasped when he got the flash backs on him first fighting Jason with the sword to his chest. "Ohhh sorry memories tend to sometimes come and go. Had the thought of when we were in Goldar's cell and I had the sword to your chest when you said that."

Jason wrapped his arms around Tommy, and kissed him. "I've never told you how brave I think you are."

Tommy looked at his boyfriend. "You tend to say that often Jase...Just hate having flashes sometimes but at least the nightmares are gone for the time being. You always chase them away." Tommy feeling bold gently ran his hands over his baby's chest, down his stomach and into Jason's pants playfully. "I should fix this problem too."

Jason laughed softly. "This is a definite improvement to how you were the first time your dark half appeared." He pulled Tommy tightly against him, and kissed him passionately.

Tommy grinned and actually growled into his boyfriend's arms kissing back just as passionately. His hand still stroking the flesh it is wrapped around moaning himself. He wanted Jason so badly that it really was hurting his own privates. The teenager pulled away flushed and panting. "N...Need to cum soon...kind of hurts. Want you so bad..."

"Looks like it's my turn." Jason pushed Tommy back slightly, and began to kiss his chest, moving down and lightly pressing his lips to where he'd punched his boyfriend in the stomach, keeping to his word of kissing the bruises better.

Tommy groaned chewing his lower lip as Jason's lips sparked pleasure throughout his entire body. God he wanted him badly and wanted him now! "Jase...please I don't care if my butt hurts...I want you so bad...need you now please!"

"What do you need?" Jason asked, teasing, as he gently blew on the area he'd just been kissing.

"Uhhhh! Need you...Jase please take me...God do something! Going to explode...can't take it much looooonnngggggohhhhhh!"

Jason trailed down lower, and took Tommy's erection into his hand, beginning to massage it, even as his lips continued to trail over his boyfriend's skin.

Tommy gasped with a whimper and unfortunately didn't last very long soon crying out as he spurted his white gooey seed into Jason's hand. His face was flushed and his eyes glazed from the aftermath of their sexual escapades. "W...Wow...That was even better than using my own hand Jase!"

Jason smirked, and kissed Tommy hard. "Glad to hear it. I'd be insulted if it wasn't."

Tommy laughed a little at that and licked Jason's fingers. "Mmm yeah you are way better than my hand and taste better than ice cream." He then burst into tired laughter as the couple lay there in their post sex bliss knowing that they were meant to be together forever.


End file.
